Flying Swings, Maintenance, and the Novelist
by Isabella Rain
Summary: Lime. R&R.   After running into a handsome hunk in the line for the previous ride, Kagome somehow ends up stuck with him twenty-three stories in the air!   How is this romance writer supposed to handle herself when he offers to help her 'research?


_**Flying Swings, Maintenance, and the Novelist**_

The lights swirled in front of her eyes and the smell of fried food assaulted her nose, causing her stomach to rumble. She could hear children calling to their mothers all over the park, begging to go on the next ride. She smiled as she watched all of the commotion around her, soaking in the orderly chaos around her.

"Come on Kagome! I wanna get on the Eagle before the line gets long!" Sango, her best friend called, clasping onto her arm and pulling her toward the ride she was talking about.

Laughing at her outrageous friend, Kagome followed her. Her friend has been so excited since she had announced she would buy her tickets to Triple River, an amusement park that bordered the suburbs of Tokyo, for her birthday. Everyday leading up to today, Sango had become more and more eccentric about coming, and today, well today she was just plain bouncing of the walls with excitement as they went around to all the rides.

As they stood in line for the ride, Kagome thought about that morning with amusement. Sango had woken her up at 5 a.m. with a cup of triple shot espresso and a crazy smile saying, "How much longer till we can leave?"

Nudging at her, Sango once again pulled her out of her thoughts. "Damn, isn't he a fine piece of ass?" She asked, throwing her eyes to the backside of a tall man with long, lustrous black hair that ended mid-back. His body was sculpted, a fine catch for any woman. He was standing next to another man who stood a little shorter than him. His hair was shorter than his companions and was pulled back into a ponytail. It probably hung to his shoulders when it was let down. "Either one of them would make a fine hero in one of your 'novels', wouldn't they Kagome?" She egged.

Kagome instantly lit up in a blush. "Don't mention them in public, geesh Sango!" She hid her face with her hands to cover up the redness that inflamed her cheeks.

"Lighten up, Ome! You know how much I love those stories you write. Especially that one about the class president back in high school…mhmmm…it was like you had actually do-" Kagome threw her hand over her best friends mouth to silence her.

Yes, Kagome had a guilty obsession. She was a romance writer, but not the normal kind. Her stories were lude, smutty, unholy works of fiction, typically centered on men she ran into or fantasized about. Either way, she did NOT want her best friend running around talking about it in such a public place. Especially with such good subjects for her next story in front of her. The thought of the story she could write about the one with the long hair was making her wet.

She shook her head and inwardly chided herself. She really, really needed to find a boyfriend. It had already been seven months since her and her last boyfriend had broken up, and those seven once were a long, celibate seven months.

As they neared the ride, Sango was practically bouncing up and down. She shook her head smiling at her friend's excitement. It was nice to see her this happy. Her friend was always wearing a tough face, hiding all of her feelings inside since her parents had died, leaving her to care for her thirteen year old brother. It was healthy for her to have a good time once in a while and forget about all of the terrible things back at home. "Oh. My. God. Kagome. We're next!" She cheered practically shaking her.

"Yea, looks like we are." She said with a warm smile for her. They were standing side by side the two mouthwatering men now. The longhaired one had glanced her way a couple of times now, allowing her to see his face. It was strong and tanned with a pair of violet eyes set into it. He had smiled once, revealing his perfect set of white teeth. Her insides shuddered at what those teeth, and the mouth that hid those teeth, could do to her body. She tried to push away those thoughts as she and her friend boarded the roller coaster.

Sango was gripping the lap bar that the attendants had already clicked into place across their laps. When the man who operated the ride asked if they were ready, Sango almost broke Kagome's eardrums with her loud reply, and with her yelling came more from the sudden jerking of the ride bolting out of the station.

Everyone screamed as they bolted down the track, up and down, around sharp corners, and threw a pitch black tunnel with three or four drops in the pitch blackness. After around sixty-seven seconds, they arrived back in the station. Sango laughed from the thrill of it all. She turned to Kagome, "Let's go again!" She smiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her off the ride and out the exit gate toward another ride. As they neared a swing ride that went twenty-three stories into the air, Sango halted her. "I gotta go to the bathroom, Ome. Why don't you ride this one by yourself?" Smiling at her, I nodded, knowing that her friend didn't like the less thrilling rides.

"Sure Sango, I'll meet you at the exit." She smiled and they went their separate ways.

The line was fairly short, giving her little time to ponder about the story she planned to write around Mr. Longhaired Sexy Man from the last ride. As she reached the head of the line, the female attendant frowned at her. "Ma'am, we can't allow you to ride alone, its ride policy." She then turned to the rest of the line and called back, "Is there anyone who is a single rider and would like to go with this young lady."

Almost instantly, a hand rose and began moving toward them. As he came out of the throng of people, she instantly recognized him. It was Mr. Longhaired Sexy Man! A blush crept to her cheeks as the realization that they would be riding together on a tiny swing with nothing in between them. She quickly tried to push the blush away and pulled herself into the swing. He chuckled as he watched her try to wiggle into it while he easily sat right into it.

Once they were seated and clicked in, he turned to her. "So how are you today? You haven't been staring at anymore guys in front of you, have you?" He chuckled.

"Y-y-you saw that?" She stammered, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"It was hard to miss a cute girl like you staring me down from behind with your face so red." He looked at her smiling. "So what were you thinking about? Had to be something good to have your pretty face so red."

Her blush grew ten times worse from his question. "It doesn't matter…" She trailed off looking away.

He gently put his finger under her chin and turned her face toward him as the ride finally reached the top. "Oh, but it does to me. I like to know what girls think about to make them all red just from seeing me from behind."

She closed her eyes, trying to avoid the intensity of his violet eyes boring into her soul. "It was just something for a story I was thinking about…"

"Hm…A story? I'm flattered you would think of me for something you would write, but maybe I should give you some more material to go off of."

She opened her eyes and took him in. "What do you mean by that?"

He inched his face closer to hers, draping his arm over her shoulder as the ride started to spin around. "Call it, 'research'." He chuckled, holding his face inches from hers.

She thought about the proposal and the blush drained from her face as she thought about how marvelous the story would be if she actually knew what it actually felt like to do some of the stuff with him that she wrote about. Knowledge is always better than dreaming it up. "Okay." She said with a mischievous smile. "I'll take you up on that."

He chuckled and moved to where their foreheads were touching, his bangs tickling her nose. "Well then, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I'll give you a preview before I let you completely say yes."

Swiftly, he took her lips in his and kissed her fiercely. Her head reeled from the intensity of it, and from the fact they were spinning twenty-three stories in the air. His tongue traced the outside of her lips, looking for anywhere to enter. She gasped when he nipped her lower lip with his teeth. He took the sudden opening and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Exploring every crevice and running his tongue over hers. She gently sucked on his and ran her fingers up through his hair and tugged softly. A soft moan escaped his lips at her return. He kissed her more passionately, cupping her face in his hands, trailing his fingers down her throat and through her hair. She moaned softly and leaned toward him.

Slowly they unwillingly separated, both gasping for oxygen. "I guess you can handle it," He said with a smile looking down at her. Her lips were red and swollen from his assault on them and her eyes were glazed with passion. A blush rose to his cheeks as he took her in. 'Damn, she's beautiful.' He thought as his eyes wandered down her. Her raven hair was disshelved from where his fingers had run through it and her brown eyes were wide and glowing. Her red lips made her pale face look like it shined. "What is your name, gorgeous?"

"Kagome." She said softly, looking up at him. "Yours?"

"Inuyasha." He said warmly, gazing into her eyes.

An abrupt grinding sound pulled them out of their thoughts as the ride ground to a sudden stop, at the very top of the tower. Kagome quickly latched onto Inuyasha, suddenly scared. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her onto the chair, slightly worried the locks would give way.

A voice came out over the loud speaker, "We're sorry for the inconvenience riders, but it seems we are having some maintenance problems. Please hold tight in your seats and we'll have you down shortly."

He looked down at the girl shaking in his arms and softly ran his hand over her hair and down her back. "It's okay, Kagome. I don't think we're going to fall or anything." Slowly, she raised her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said with a meek smile.

Something in his heart wrenched from that smile. She looked so innocent…so pure…so edible. His cheeks tinted a little red at what he could do to this girl in front of him. He ran his tongue across his lips.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Her voice sent chills down his back at how it trembled. He could just imagine her saying his name like that with her under him as he-.

He violently threw the thought out and turned his attention back to her. "Yea, Kagome?"

"How long do you think we'll be up here?" Oh, God, she was so cute when her voice trembled like that.

"I don't know, but I'll keep ya safe." He said with a wink and a thumbs up toward her.

She smiled back at him, regaining some of her confidence. "So what should we do while we wait?" She asked, suddenly feeling dangerous.

"What would you like to do sweetheart?" He asked with a soft growl in his throat, moving closer to her once again.

"I can think of a few things." She said, shooting him a flirtatious smirk.

"You know you shouldn't play with fire, gorgeous. It could get you." He trailed his hand up her leg slowly inching it upwards.

"Oh, and you shouldn't give a writer an opportunity to learn about her character." She purred out.

Oh man was he getting hard, if she kept this up he didn't know if he could keep his hands off her. "I didn't know that was dangerous," He teased. "I always heard writers were quiet and shy."

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her kissing him hard and deep. She ran her hands down his chest and slowly ran her finger around the band of his underwear.

He growled and pulled her toward him more crushing his lips against hers, running his hand under her shirt and underneath her bra. She gasped and opened her eyes to find his wide open as well, watching her. He squeezed her nipples and twisted them. She broke away from the kiss, moaning softly. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the crowd that had gathered below them. Blushing she squirmed underneath his twisting fingers. "They can all see us…."

"And?" He growled in her ear, softly flicking the nipple. "Let them watch, let them all be jealous that I get to do all of this to you." He bit her neck and softly sucked it, earning a shaky moan from her.

"Mhmm." He uttered as he continued to suckle and bite her neck. He twisted her nipple between his fingers once more, and then ran his hand down her stomach to the waistline of her pants. She jerked her hand away from his jeans, just as he slipped his hand under her pants, slowly poking his way down to her core. She whimpered as he found it and flicked her nub. A loud moan escaped her lips as he rubbed it. Embarrassed, she buried her face in his shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside of her. A choked moan escaped her lips as she slid her hand inside of his pants and grabbed his hardened shaft. He gasped and his fingers slowed inside of her.

She stroked it softly and ran her hand up to the head and softly ran her finger over the tip of it. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and kissed her roughly, giving her no room for air as he moved his fingers quickly inside of her. Pleasure erupted inside of her, and she squeezed his shaft harder, moving her hand up and down him quickly.

He kissed her harder, finding it his only outlet of the pleasure that was building up inside of him. Breaking away from her for air, he growled against her forehead, "God, damnit Kagome, I'm going to fuck your brains out when we get off of this ride."

She blushed and shot a flirty look up at him as she flicked his tip again, "I look forward to it." 'God damn this girl.' He thought as he threw his head back. She continued to squeeze and quicken in a rhythm as he assaulted her core with his fingers repeatedly. With one slow flick over her nub, she constricted around his fingers with a loud moan against his chest.

"Inuyasha…"She whimpered. "I'm close."

'Oh god, I'm gonna lose it if she keeps talking like that.' With one last long pump of her hand over his shaft. He moaned out, "I'm about to, Kagome." Quickly she removed her hand as he orgasmed in his pants.

He flicked his fingers once more inside of her and she released herself around him with a shudder, and a moan. He pulled his fingers out of her and his hand out of her pants. He pulled her against him after wiping his hands on his pants.

Softly, he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "Guess I was wrong about writers."

"Guess so," She said nuzzling into his side.

Both of them closed their eyes as they recovered from their 'research'.

A soft breeze hit Kagome's face a few minutes later, causing her to open her eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, the ride's running again." She said with a smile.

"That's good." He looked down at her and smiled as they descended to the ground. He gazed at her softly until they reached the ground and the attendants let them out.

"Kagome!" She heard as she stepped onto the ground. Turning, she saw Sango waving at her from the fence.

She smiled back at Inuyasha, and saw he was searching for his companion as well, then hurried over to her best friend. "Oh my God Sango, I'm so glad to be back on the ground." She said with a smile.

"Oh? Is that all? At least you were riding it with 'him'." She said casting her eyes at Inuyasha. "What did you guys talk about that whole time? Was he really as hot as he seemed from behind? Tell me everything!"

Kagome laughed at her friend, but she didn't have a chance to answer. Two strong arms had hoisted her over a broad shoulder. "I told you what I was going to do to you once we were on the ground, didn't I?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha angrily, "Hey! Where are you taking her?" She shouted.

"Don't worry about your friend, darling. I'm going to take good care of her. Miroku," He said motioning to his friend. "Keep Kagome's friend here company for the rest of the day. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said, pounding against his back. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. Or to a hotel, whatever is closer." He ran a finger up the backside of her thigh, ignoring all of the looks people were giving them. "I'm going to make sure you can't walk tomorrow, or maybe even the day after that."

Giving up, Kagome sighed and relaxed against his shoulder as he toted her out of the park and into his bed.

_A/N: There you guys go! I hope you like it. =D I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I hope to do some work on my story 'Cure' here sometime, but my classes for the summer start next Monday._

_Have a wonderful summer you guys and remember, read and review! =)_


End file.
